If It Makes You Happy
by lostandmisplaced
Summary: "I just have to ask you a favor." He replied. "Like…" Her heart was beating quickly. She couldn't imagine what he wanted. She hoped it wasn't anything bad. "Stay out of my dreams. " And just like that he turned to go. OC's.


**AN: I haven't done a one shot yet, so I wrote this. It kind of sucks, but it's entertaining enough. And I was thinking of doing a couple of one shot romance stuff so tell me if you like it or have any ideas. R&R.**

Serena was a shy girl. She was a daughter of Apollo with straight blonde hair falling down her back and blue eyes and freckles. She was the spitting image of innocence and sweetness.

She was dancing in the studio at camp. They finally got enough money to build one. You could do some sports, dance, and music.

But what she didn't notice was a certain someone standing in the doorway. A certain muscular someone with brown hair, brown eyes and a deep tan.

When the song ended he walked over to her.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said with a smile. Serena blushed. Brad was looking for her. She has had a crush on him since she first got to camp. A lot of girl's did actually. And he made his way around. He had a reputation for being a player. Her friends thought she would get over it. They never said it to her but she knew they thought he was out of her league.

"Hey" She whispered.

"I've never seen you dance before Serena. You're really good," He continued, "But can you dance to this." He walked over to the piano. He sat down on the bench and popped his knuckles.

"Let's do this." He said seriously.

He burst into a very off key Twinkle Twinkle little star.

Serena burst out laughing. "You're hopeless." She walked over to him and sat down on the bench. His knee was just barely brushing hers.

She showed him how to play it correctly. When he played it again it sounded better, but not by much.

She turned to him and asked "Why were you looking for me? I doubt you wanted piano lessons."

"I just have to give you a message." He replied.

"Like…" Her heart was beating quickly. She couldn't imagine what he had to say. But she couldn't help but hope that he liked her.

"Just stay out of my dreams. Okay." And just like that he turned to go.

Just at that moment Serena's friend Lauren decided to walk in. "Oh, I bet you were her sex slave. Right, and she made you eat pineapple out of her bellybutton. Naked." She snorted, "Or she turned into a possessed zombie angel, like in that movie Legion, where all of a sudden the grandma starts eating people heads." She burst into hysterics.

Serena was actually really glad Lauren was there. She was her best friend. And she couldn't help but laugh too. Even if what she said was so disturbing.

Brad just shook his head and tried to walk out the door.

"Oh no way, Dreamer Boy, you're going to tell us about your dream." Lauren stated.

"Make me."

"GET HIM!" Serena shouted.

They both tackled him to the ground and started tickling his bellybutton. Because really who isn't ticklish in their bellybutton.

Soon he was red in the face and out of breath. "Stop…Right….Now." He huffed.

They stopped and he jumped up. He backed Serena up against the wall. He had one hand on either side of her face and he was breathing hard.

"You really want… to know …about my… dream?" he asked her.

Serena nodded slowly. Up close Serena could see he needed to shave. His face was stubbly and his breath smelled like mint.

"I was lying on Camp Half-blood hill, just lying there on the ground. And you came over. You were floating a couple inches of the ground. You floated over me and stared at me, for the longest time. Then you were kissing me, and kissing me, and you just wouldn't stop."

Serena heart practically jumped out of her chest. He liked her too. Wait, no he didn't he doesn't want her in his dreams. But uggg, this made no sense.

Brad stared at her waiting for a response. Disgust, lust, fear, anything, but her face was blank. He sighed and turned away.

What the hell, Serena thought. She took a chance. She kissed him. She linked her arms around his neck. In return he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. They kissed with a greedy passion as if they had both been waiting for that moment.

Lauren stood there saying she knew all along that this would happen. She was a daughter of Aphrodite after all.

So maybe Brad was a player. Or maybe he just had bad luck with girls. Maybe it didn't even matter. She never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him. And you know what they say. Never regret anything that ever made you happy. And she was so happy in this moment. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
